Can't Fight This Feeling
Can't Fight This Feeling by REO Speedwagon is featured in Pilot, the first episode of Season One. It is sung by Finn Hudson. Finn is singing this song in the shower after football practice and is overheard by Will, leading him to blackmail and enlist Finn in the New Directions by planting marijuana in his locker. This song helps Will find the male lead that Rachel wanted. Lyrics Finn: I can't fight this feeling any longer And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow What started out as friendship has grown stronger I only wish I had the strength to let it show And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight You're a candle in the window On a cold, dark winter's night And I'm getting closer Than I ever thought I might And I can't fight this feeling anymore I've forgotten what I've started fighting for It's time to bring this ship into the shore And throw away the oars Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you I've been runnin' round in circles in my mind And it always seems that I'm following you girl Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find And ever as I wander I'm keeping you in sight You're a candle in the window On a cold, dark winter's night And I'm getting closer Than I ever thought I might And I can't fight this feeling anymore I've forgotten what I've started fighting for It's time to bring this ship into the shore And throw away the oars forever Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore I've forgotten what I've started fighting for Even if I have to crawl upon your floor Come crashing through your door Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore Ooh-ohh, ooh-ohh Trivia *This is the first song sung by Finn Hudson and first ever solo on the show. *This is the first released male solo. *An alternate, extended scene was shot, but ultimately not used. *A flashback to this scene was shown in the Season Three finale, Goodbye. *A different scene to this song is used on the first volume of the Karaoke Revolution Glee Wii game. Errors *During the shower scene, Finn's chest alternates from a normal appearance to looking extremely red and blotchy, as the camera angles change. This is due to the high temperature of the water, described as "scalding" by Cory Monteith in the "Behind the Pilot" episode commentary. Also, Ryan Murphy said it took "hours and hours" to film that one scene, due to multiple takes. Gallery tumblr lnzoygQp7r1qmzhwqo1 500.png imagesCATZ89WT.jpg CFTFFinn.jpg can't fight this feeling.png tumblr m8negnIkBU1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr m8negnIkBU1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr m8negnIkBU1ra5gbxo4 250.gif tumblr m8negnIkBU1ra5gbxo5 250.gif tumblr m8negnIkBU1ra5gbxo6 250.gif tumblr m8negnIkBU1ra5gbxo7 250.gif tumblr m8negnIkBU1ra5gbxo8 250.gif can't fight this feeling :).png Can't fight this feeling finn.png s101can'tfight.gif can't fight this feeling season 1.png can't fight this feeling anymore.png can't fight this feeling.png can't fight this feeling anymore.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One